International patent publication WO2007/017301 discloses a package for a pressure sensor of a micromechanical type. The package is completely sealed, and the external pressure is transmitted mechanically to the sensor surface in the package, using various embodiments of pressure transmission means. Such a sealed package has the advantage that the sensitive surface of the sensor is completely blocked from the external environment and thus protected against possibly damaging influences of the external environment. In some applications however, it is desired that a direct contact path is available from the environment to the sensitive surface of a sensor in a package.